Chaos
by QueenErynn
Summary: TLJ Spoilers If Luke Skywalker had to describe his apprentice Eris he would do so by saying she was the opposite of his nephew. Where Ben Solo was savage and powerful, Eris was graceful and mindful. Where Ben was wrought with conflict, Eris was of one mind- and yet they were closer than any of his other students. The force had a magnetic pull between them. Kylo/OC
1. Chaos

If Luke Skywalker had to describe his apprentice Eris he would do so by saying she was the opposite of his nephew. Where Ben Solo sought brute force and power, Eris was graceful and mindful. Where Ben was wrought with confliction about his place in the galaxy, Eris was of one resolution- and yet they were closer than any of his other students. The force flowed like a magnetic liquid between the two. This made the Jedi Master uneasy. Eris came from everything-; power, privilege and whatever she desired but had chosen to hand it all the way because her resolution was to protect the system that gave her so much. Ben came to him begrudgingly. Luke worried that Ben's confliction with the darkness and Eris's compassion for him would spiral the duo into a path of evil.

During practice Ben and Eris were formidable forces their mind and bodies acting and reacting without needing to speak. The other apprentices cheered and commented on their unspoken bond allowing them to turn the tides of 'battle'. Eris took on mediation and scholarly pursuit of the force focusing her mind, whereas Ben wanted strength. When he saw them laying together that night his fears were only upon the deep seeded roots Snoke had placed inside Ben. How quickly he could end another age of darkness. How the world would never know another Empire. How the shame washed over him as his frightened nephew woke.

* * *

"Ben, stop this." Eris's voice calm and clear like a pristine river over the chaos. Please… Ben… what are you doing? His familiar brown eyes were no longer so as they were encompassed with flecks of fresh blood. She stood between him and two younger apprentices unwilling to join. Her lightsaber in hand, but inactive. The cold night air ripped apart by the flames he had created.

"Did you not see with your very own eyes my uncle trying to strike us down? The strongest of his students?" Ben's voice… was unstable filled with rage and pain. In this pain she could reach him. She knew it. Eris had momentarily seen Ben and Master Skywalker lock saber's before he tore apart the hut.

"I did see what you saw, but I also saw a man conflicted. As I see you before me know with a similar choice. To strike or not to strike. He chose not to land a killing blow. I know it." She could feel the force within Ben's body pulsating with anger. He ignited his grandfather's lightsaber.

"Don't stand in my way. Join me." the conflicted boy beseeched her, but this was not the original soft spoken Ben she had known the past years. No…this isn't a request it is a command. Darkness within him had arisen in a terrifying crescendo. The hum of her yellow lightsaber made them both tremble. Their first few blows to each other were awkward. Always they had fought with each other. Ben knew her physical weakness and she knew his emotional turmoil made him unbalanced and clouded in the force.

"Come on Ben!" one of the turned apprentices antagonized.

Eris could feel the apprentices trembling behind her, and the turned apprentices in front of her ready to take them on. So many were already lost on the ground before the temple. Ben took an upward slash at her. She allowed the hit to faintly scrape her brown so she could tumble backward closer to those she defended. The pain radiated through her cranium but cauterizes instantly. Ben became shocked at this contact, like he hadn't meant it. I have to do it… now!

She reached into everyone's minds-; Ben's, the turned apprentices, any surrounding enemy. It was something she had never attempted before-only read in the texts. In their collected minds she played out images of Ben's absolute victory over her and the destruction of the others. While doing so she shuttled the three of them over to a craft setting the course for her home world of StewJon. After the ship left the ground Eris sunk against the hull taking exasperated breaths, slow and painful, as she let the image of Ben ending her- a thrust through the heart, go through. She could feel his restraint- his hesitation- conflict wrought down to the bone, but it was what was needed for both of them. The shuttle and her vision faded from her as she whispered his name.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy the updates as they come! :D**


	2. Reign

(Years Later)

A shrill desperate voice called a mediating princess away from peace. She sat crossed legged on marble her fiery hair in a high placated bun. Irritated the princess opened one golden ocular,  
"What is it, General?"  
The rounded man heaved upon reaching her balcony in which she rested, "My-my lady…"  
He took a moment breathless, "The resistance has been nearly extinguished, and the First Order heavily wounded."

Eris tousled her bangs feeling a twinge of pain in her scar at the mention of the First Order. She closed her eyes once more, "Why bring this to me?" She blindly waved away the tablet the General presented to her, "Disturb my brother the King with such issues."

"Our beloved King Kvasir is on his second honeymoon with Queen Antigone. They are on the far side of the Cascading hills. We have not been able to contact them." The man patted his brow with a handkerchief, "It is official that when he is away no matter where or how long-" 

"I am to rule in his absence." She quoted softly remembering the grueling ceremony to name her regent. Her beloved little brother lived off his subjects taking in the StewJon neutrality the way their ancestors had done since recorded history of the planet. Eris returned her gaze upon the heavily decorated General. StewJon had never been in any battles. Purely honorary and pomp…. The Princess swept away from the repulsive man collecting herself-; apart of her wondering how nearly the resistance had been wiped out, but a larger part wondered who in the First Order had been brought down. She felt a ripple of self-interest surge through her hoping Snoke had finally bitten the dust allowing…- Eris struck herself from the thought.

"I bring this to you my lady because the First Order has communicated their intentions of entering our system. They intend to speak with the King."

"Has there been any reply?"

"No, should we say nothing? Should I send out riders to the King?"

"Sh!" She silenced him harshly a radical plan forming, "Do exactly as I say."

* * *

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren paced reverently to and fro. His body vibrating with not only the exhilaration of his new position, but the frustration of loneliness he knew he would endure since the scavenger had rejected him. For a second time a woman had defied him, and he would be forced once again to end a rebellious spirit that elicited the light within him. Not only were these emotions building, but a cluster of anxiety as well. He was moments away from touching down on the very planet where the first light he had extinguished had come from. Hux had promised King Kvasir was a babbling weak minded idiot, which was what Kylo thought of Hux.

"Supreme Leader," Hux's voice was strained, "We have arrived at the surface. King Kvasir's emissary is awaiting us."

He shoved past the pasty minion to exit the craft. Kylo cupped a gloved hand around his eyes as the planet's closest star made for a blistering and intense daylight. StewJon had been a blob of green and blue from his vessel's port window, and now in front of him the lush greenery wanted to be touched, a climate so temperate you felt as though it would change to personally suit you. The atmosphere surrounding the planet fluctuated with the force. So this is where she grew up… The emissary stood pointed in silver robes and a greasy smile.

"Welcome to StewJon." the man bowed weakly, "Kylo Ren and General Hux."

Kylo shot Hux a scathing glance. The ginger-rooted general took a step forwarding working up a tone to match his stature,

"Supreme Leader Kylo Ren."

The emissary deepend his bow,

"My apologies Supreme Leader." He extended a hand toward a hovering litter bedecked in gold and purple, "Please this way. You must be exhausted."

The emissary made small talk with Hux, and Kylo found his eyes wondering outside the curtained transport. StewJon's color palette was gem like. The rolling grassy hills deep and rich emerald blades, the sky as it transformed from opalescent midday to a blazing ember of sunset. A soft laugh caught his ear as a young girl, with wild hair matching the sunset, in a amethyst dress frolicked in the field before the litter. His stomach turned. She held a large stick in one hand and reached out openly with the other.

"One day I will bring peace to the whole galaxy!" the girl's voice strained his ears. The litter throttled to a halt and the girl was gone.

Now they laid eyes on an open pavillion of perfect white marble with silk curtains billowing compliantly in the breeze. They were offered wines and the ripest fruit Kylo had ever laid eyes upon but he refused it all. Hux willing took a cup of wine – to calm his never ending nerves. The emissary reclined allowing a servant girl to take the tension out of his shoulders. He told them they may also enjoy the service, but Kylo quickly declined for both of them. He was not here to be charmed by servants or pacified by the most mouth watering food he'd ever seen. No, he was here to take. Even as weak as they were they could take this system, but Hux thought it a waste of resources. Soon the sun was gone and the planet's sky brandished over them like a sapphire.

Finally the new leader had run out of patience,

"Where is your so called King?" Kylo's voice rang with a pulse shaking the table, and freighting the handmaids.

"Here I am!" Bellowed a voice. A lumbering handsome fellow swayed into view adjusting his trousers, "Sorry may have gotten side tracked if you know what I mean." He winked at the ladies. 

Kylo immediately felt relieved and nauseated. He had expected the King to look like ...her, but he was nothing of the sort. This man had square shoulders, a large frame, and weak cheekbones. His hair was a golden brain and bread and the leader was thankful he did not have to look in familiar eyes. It was odd as this King's outline was blurry and almost undefined.

"No need to get up!" Kvasir rolled his frigid blue eyes while taking a tankard closest to him, "So you're the man."  
He looked directly at the Supreme Leader, sizing him up. His eyes were dull yet curious, "I hear she died well. Died fighting. So like her…"  
"I haven't come to talk of the past." Kylo growled low.

Hux looked between the two rulers in absolute confusion, "Supreme Leader do you know the House of Din?"

Before Kylo could strangle Hux with the force the King slammed an empty tankard on the table,  
"Nay," He replied, "Only knew my elder sister. Light of my father's eye, certainly beloved by him more than me." Kvasir hungrily took another tankard and after draining it continued, "I should be thanking you. Because of you I wear the crown."

Every vein in Kylo Ren's face pounded with aggravation, "She gave up her inheritance." His reply was slow like each word would have killed him. The King now gazed quizzically upon him,  
"She would have come back a fully trained Jedi and my father would have amended his original decree. So because of you I get the digs." Kvasir seated himself, "It's partially why I am inclined to listen to your requests."

Hux peered at him mentally asking to contemplate his actions. Hux, the King and the emissary talking until the sapphire sky converted into slate. Kylo Ren kept his eyes on the field wondering if any visions would plague him further.

"Do you know what my name means in our language, Supreme Leader?" The address brought him back to the table and the conversation, but he did not reply. Kvasir held out for his drink to be poured, "It means this." motioning to the drink, "Life of the party."

"I assure you the parties shall continue." Hux replied, "Uninhibited by the First Order."

"Did you know what her name meant?" the King swirled the mead in his cup.

They said it together, "Chaos."

King Kvasir took a long swig before belching- his apparent favorite thing to do.

"You may talk of what you need to my advisors. I shall yet party on. Emissary Oki will take you to your chambers."

Kylo Ren was enraged by this so called king and the behavior displayed, but perhaps Hux had been correct in his assumption. They were going to get what they wanted and this facade of man was not going to stand in their way. The duo departed the pavillion for the palace with the emissary and Kylo kept an eye out on the open hoping to see wisps of blue.

Once the litter had departed from view the King's image faded and Eris fell back into the overstuffed pillows breathing as heavily as the general who had totted to her earlier. It worked… She had tricked them the wool completely over their eyes. What gripped her was the fact that Snoke was destroyed and Ben still called himself Kylo Ren-; even worse so Supreme Leader. The Princess felt her scar blaze as if fresh. This is not going to go how I thought….

Eris began to adjust her plan accordingly.


	3. Haunted

That night Kylo restless walked up and down his obnoxiously long balcony of his quarters. The remaining First Order fleet had joined them and they were just over their heads. Below his balcony was a garden surrounded by a hedge maze.

"Ben," her voice pricked his ears. She was so close he whipped around expecting to meet her.

The voice repeated until he saw a vision in the garden and he raced down to find it. It beckoned and he followed. Turning left to the dead end and turning around and going right- the maze and her voice consumed him until he reached the center. The same young version of Eris paced the garden repeating,

"Father, I relinquish my right to the throne. I will go with Master Skywalker. I will train to be a jedi." each time she attempted to build her confidence but she eventually sank onto a stone bench.

The real Eris observed from afar careful to not breech his immediate radar. Kylo began to melt away allowing Ben to buckle his knees and fall into the dirt. There was still Ben buried deep beneath everything else. She had to return to mediation and rest or her plan would be for not. Eris dreamed of him.

" _Eris!" Ben's voice called from outside his own room. She greeted him with a small nod turning the page of one of Master Skywalker's saved texts. He fell down next to her grinning after swiping the book and placing a kiss on her protesting mouth. It was warm, awkward from the angle, and Eris turned away embarrassed._

" _No one's around their all sparing on the far side of the temple." Ben anxiously replied going in for another kiss._

 _She reclaimed her book pulling herself up, resting on her knees, "Have you read this?"_

 _He gave her a 'do you think I have' look while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear._

" _Jedi aren't allowed to form attachment and possession is forbidden." Her voice dripping with sadness and for the first time in her training, confusion._

" _What does that even mean? We possess things." Ben scoffed, "We're not hermits."_

" _Maybe we are supposed to be." She softly set the book down searching her feelings._

 _In all of her life she had just wanted the strength to protect her people-; she had an attachment to them. Worse, according to the book, she had an attachment to Ben. Eris reached out to him with her conflict. Ben didn't soothe her feelings. Instead he attempted to ignite a rage within her. He made her contemplate how the Jedi could protect people if they had no attachment or care for them.  
_ " _The hypocrisy continues." Ben noted._

" _No, I think I just don't understand. I'll ask Master Luke."_

" _And he'll say 'What do you think it means' as usual." Ben laid on his back reaching for her and she came into the crook of his arm. They fell asleep._

Kylo woke his arm draped under a pillow not a person. He rushed to get ready. This place was haunting him and he was determined to leave it as soon as possible. Hux brought him to King's council who were all over exerted men in one respect or another. He sat through miserable negotiations until he could bare it no more. A servant stood erect in the hall.

"You there, does the palace have a mausoleum?"

The servant gave a curt nod.

"Take me to it." His order certain in tone but inside he began to buckle.

Any royal mausoleum was grand but this one was exquisite. In place of the stereotypical stone there was amethyst jetting up naturally from the ground. The servant left him at the stairs and he descended alone. It wasn't a dark place the gemstone let in natural light in all crevices.

"Hello," She greeted him right away a her form so real he almost reached out. She wore exactly the same clothes with a singed hole in her tunic. He had to look away hoping she was dissipate.

"Too much?" Eris motioned to her clothes, "What would you rather have me wear?"

"Nothing!" Instantly his face flushed and he tried to correct himself, "I meant I wish I didn't see you at all."  
"Sorry to be such an inconvenience," Her eyes narrowed.

"Not what I meant either!" He yelled slamming a fist into the amethyst wall.

She always used to be in awe of the raw power he could summon, but now she just had to worry about distablizing the organization he was fostering.

"Why are you haunting me now? Why never before!" He demanded the gemstone starting to crack under his fist.

Eris pulled herself up to sit upon what he assumed was her casket. She eyed him,  
"You know why."

"Must you always pretend to be so mysterious and wise." Kylo glowered.

"Pretend? That's harsh." She jumped down and began to approach him.

The great Supreme Leader took micromanaged steps away from her.

"What's the matter Ben? Afraid I'm actually here?" her blurred hand reached for his face and she was gone with a trickle of laughter following.


	4. Found Out

~ Palace~

Eris let her brother's form wash over her before entering the throne room. She felt overbearingly confident since her last encounter with a so called Supreme Leader. Kylo Ren and General Hux stood before the throne. With squared shoulders Kylo assuredly had fooled his underling into believing his sanity and confidence but Eris knew the constant flicker of his large brown eyes-; he was shaken by the visions. StewJon's 'King' stood just near the throne- Eris would never dare sit in it- and slapped a buffoon like grin on her brother's face.

"You called this meeting." A meaty hand extended to Kylo Ren, "Out with it."

He wasted no time,

"Give us what we requested so we may leave- today,"  
The 'King' blinked feigning confusion, "Why Supreme Leader have you been mistreated here?"

Kylo did not answer but Hux took a gallant step forward finding his voice,

"StewJon has afforded every luxury which has struck me odd as you remained staunchly neutral until now."

 _Kvasir_ shrugged, "Times change. As do monarchies or usurped titles," the king directed toward Kylo, "No offense."

Kylo Ren's wrist snapped upward reaching to force strangle her brother. When the force reverberated off the 'King' both Ren and Hux took on airs of confusion and intrigue. Eris had to think quick.

"You thought my sister was the only with power?" Kvasir took a stumbling step back, an act, "I thought I was naive."

"That. Took. Training." Kylo panicked on each word disguising it to Hux as intimidation.

"Perhaps-" Eris started.

The throne room doors blew open before she could finish the retort. Her eyes widened and her body emanated rage. The King-the real King lumbered drunkenly into the hall. The only one not surprised at his body double was himself. Kvasir pointed a finger at Eris,

"I'm back now no need to continue regen….regenting? Is that the correct term?" the drunkard stumbled.

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON!" Hux had found his voice certainly now as it echoed in the hall. Kylo approached her reaching out a gloved hand. She let that hand sift through as if to play this off as a hologram- that could work.

"Don't you touch her!" her brother growled his ever endearing side show.

"H-her?" Ben's voice, his soft voice, his broke voice had come through.

She supposed it didn't matter now. Her plan was almost complete and hardly reversible. Bit by bit the force image melted away leaving only her.


	5. Confrontation

The night at the temple came flooding back to him.

" _Ben, stop this." Eris voice felt like a rush of cold water over his heated disposition. He had made his choice there was no turning back especially looking upon the dead and dying surrounding them. She held her lightsaber. Kylo Ren knew he could reason around her make her join him and together - together they could to great things._

" _Did you not see with your very own eyes my uncle trying to strike us down! His strongest apprentices!" He reached out to her attempting to pull at the string of doubt that had to lay within her. She replied just like jedi, just like… his uncle. Without thought his lightsaber activated as if of its own accord._

" _Don't stand in my way." Ben pleaded but Kylo Ren commanded. Where the ignition of his saber was unintentional or instinctive her's was a reply. Eris meant to stand in his way, and in the way of his new master- in the way of the future. Ben restrained his first several blows sensing she didn't wish to harm him-; sensing hesitation and animosity within her. Perhaps he could push her aside for now, and show her what they were meant to be later._

" _Come on Ben!" a voice behind him yelled._

 _He took an upward slash purposely stepping backward to avoid her, but she rose to meet it as if by design._ **What he had remembered changed.** _He and the turned apprentices were statuesque but their eyes moved as if engaging in a rigarious battle. Truly, Eris huddled the two remaining younglings on to her personal craft leaving them celebrate a falsified victory._

"Supreme Leader?" Hux's voice recalled him from the memory.

In anger Kylo force struck the general the king into an unconscious state. He would have neither of them witness this confrontation. Before Eris could react Kylo took a hand to her face. Even gloved he could feel her-she was real- she was here. His first act of true darkness had been a lie.

"W-why?" Rage balanced with raw anguish his voice almost brought tears to both of them.

She stepped away from his hand letting it slide back to his side.

"I couldn't stop you, and you didn't want to be stopped. I wasn't going to let you kill them, and you would have followed me, hunted me, and possible killed me for real if your precious Snoke had asked, if I had merely knocked you out like them." she nodded to their two simpletons on the throne room floor.

"Do you have any idea the-"  
"If you say pain I'd ask you to reconsider." Eris said poinently.

"Snoke is gone. I killed him." He opened his arms as he spoke proud of his accomplishment.

"You didn't kill him for the right reason. Just like him, you killed for personal gain." Her tone of disgust made him angry.

"The right reason! There is no right reason! Your still so you!" In his fury he stomped several feet away.

"Would you have me be someone else?" She tilted her head in direct contemplation with him, "A willing minion to be at your side just to comfort and praise you? You never enjoyed being handed things before." Eris folded her arms.

The air changed and Eris threw up her hands to defend herself as Kylo took a sudden aggressive rush to her. His powerful large hands took her arms like twigs.

"Why did you allow us to come here? Why did you put on this facade!" Kylo's voice reigned now with panic and authority.

Eris truly wanted to hide her grimace, but she quiet couldn't control herself. Their minds clashed with each other as he grew impatient. Snoke had taught him much about mind manipulation, but that is where Eris beyond a doubt mastered and Kylo Ren would have to continue to learn a hard lesson. He attempted to search and pry for answers while she only let him see what she wanted him to.


	6. Down the Rabbit Hole

Eris's mind entrapped him. He searched and searched using the force to open doors of her mind unknowing there were things he'd rather not have seen. The first was the crash landing of Eris's shuttle onto StewJon. Her family and citizens raced to it pulling out the children and their scarcely conscious princess. They all were frightened of her bloody face and of her inability to speak. Weeks and months toiled before Kylo's mind as Eris laid up in her bed unable to eat or sleep-; lost in grief and inner turbulence for the first time in her life. He watched her refuse comfort from all of her loved ones. She didn't speak for five long months and the first words she uttered were, "I must understand."

Kylo's mind was wrenched from that scene and thrown into another.

Now Eris's head was no longer bandaged and she no longer lay up in her room, however, they were in the palace mausoleum and she stood like a sentinel before her father's grave while a celebration of her brother's coronation raged on above her. Eris swept her legs underneath her and began to mediate.

"Ben." her voice wavered.

She was searching-searching for him, but despite all of her practice she was unable to connect with him as if something were blocking the bridge between them that had always been there.

Visions of her journey from turmoil to understanding played out before him.

Each day Eris woke like she did at the temple, before day break, mediated until the sun rose. She tested how far her mind could reach, who her mind could reach, what she could and wouldn't manipulate with the force. As time passed what trace amount of anger and disharmony the incident had incited upon her washed away.

"Have you found what you're looking for yet?" Eris's voice reverberated forcing Kylo out of her head.

He stumbled backward wiping an agitation away from his eyes.

"I assume you expect an apology." His voice curled attempting to retain some assemblance of malice.

"I expect nothing from you." She shook herself, "I hope to have Ben Solo emerge from the shadows. This creature before me is not undefeatable."

"You act as though I'm two different people. I'm not!" His shout rattled the ceiling.

"Perhaps not, but oh the time you'll have to find out."  
"What. Have. You. Done?" Kylo reached out for her combatively but his hand froze in place.

Eris stepped down eyeing the gloved hand with contempt. She removed it and placed her cheek into his bear hand.

"What have I done? You're asking the wrong question. What am I doing is rescuing the boy I once knew."

* * *

 _Hello everyone!  
Sorry for the shortest chapters. My mind works in bursts! _

_Special shout out to Dawn's Darkness for the continued reviews!_


	7. A Way Out

Kylo hold on Hux and the King weakened and they began to stir. Eris smiled at him as if waiting for him to make a move.

"Hux we're leaving." Kylo called still finding the strength to move from the paralysis.

No response came even as the King and Hux look directly at them.

"Hux!" Kylo practically screamed.

Armitage Hux green eyes widened and he stood himself up scrambling,

"You-you have killed him." was the best he could muster.

Kylo managed to look at his image splayed on the floor a simple saber thrust to his heart just as 'he had done to her'. Eris took a few steps to the weak minded military man. Kylo could scarcely move and his commands were falling on deaf ears. She was doing this… all of this.

"Indeed, and let me make this abundantly clear to you General. You are now a prisoner of StewJon to await trial."

"You will never form a New Republic. The First Order-"

Eris out right laughed,

"I don't intend to form a New Republic. I'm merely protecting my system and I have no plans on joining any bureaucratic nonsense.I leave that to others."

King Kvasir stood holding his head he remained quiet only taking in the scene and his sister's words. Kylo began to curse and scream at Eris now but she paid him no mind until her guards restrained and took Hux away.

"I hope you know what your doing." the only line the King could assemble before throwing himself onto his throne for a drunken stooper.

She turned to him now a coy victorious grin plastered on her face.

"You were never one to gloat." He spat.

"We all have our moments." She replied.

"You can't keep me here." Kylo managed to move of his own accord towards the throne room door.

"Don't you see what I've done for you." Eris's voice was flat in attempt to hide her contempt.

He stopped at the doors,

"What exactly have you done for me?"

"To the galaxy Kylo Ren is dead. I've give you a way out. Out of the First Order, out of a possible trial by the new galactic government, and out of a toxic manifestation created by Snoke! "

Though she had never wanted to rule, Eris indeed had the vocality of royalty meant to spark hope and fervor into soldiers and citizens alike. As she spoke she ignited something in him that he wasn't entirely sure was still there-; a young boy just wanting to discover his place in the world. Despite the zeal within her voice and the rationale behind her words,

"Maybe I didn't want out."

He threw the door open and slammed it behind him. The corridor seamingly went on forever-even when he turned left-even when he turned right.

"You know without a clear head you're pretty stupid." Eris sat on a bench with a book and strange fruit that was oozing purple liquid.

He continued past her until she showed up again and again every ten feet or so.

"This hallway is really only about a three minute walk," she bit into the fruit letting the juices drip down her chin.

Fury built in him leading to the reaction of igniting his saber. He stood there not knowing if she was controlling his movements or that he wanted to be defeated. Eris looked up him he had forgotten or Snoke had buried what an ocean her eyes were. She wiped the fruit from her chin.

"If you want to hurt me try. I won't stop you for doing that but I will stop you from leaving this planet. So in short if you really want to leave. You will have to kill me…. For real this time." She stood in striking distance of him.

Kylo throbbed with indignation,

"You really live up to your name."


	8. Realization

She took a step further feeling the chaotic energy of his saber,

"I know."

He could have done it. Eris had released control of his body to him, and yet he couldn't bring himself to move the lightsaber an inch further to penetrate her skin. Ben looked into her eyes, they were a mixture of pain and awareness, excavating a long repressed memory.

 _Uncle Luke had pressed for the formidable duo to separate during sparring practice. Ben was reluctant knowing Eris's lack of physical strength, however, Eris joked with him about his shortage of faith in her. With a wink she departed from him picking up a sparring sword. He could feel her confidence shrink when Curway one of the bulkier apprentices stood up against her. Ben could easily enough keep his opponent at a distance while keeping a weather eye on Eris. While Curway took brutal lunges and strikes, Eris danced out of the way choosing to not clash blades with her opponent. Curway and Eris got further and further from the cluster of sparring apprentices, and Master Luke. Ben purposely maneuvered his opponent to follow them._

" _Stop being a coward!" Curway bellowed taking another lurkish lounge at her._

 _They clashed blades. Her's wavered and Curway kept pushing. Ben reached out to her, but she rejected him- stubborn to dispel Curway on her own. She began to push back and for a moment it looked like there was a chance, but Eris and Ben locked eyes for a split second. It was then that Curway's bestial power snapped her blade in half sending her backwards. Instead of helping his opponent up to start over as the others did. Curway poked the end of the blade into her shoulder._

" _Your flame over there can't help you always. Your worthless in a fight."_

 _For the first time Ben could feel a bubbling rage build inside her- a ache of self doubt- but the rage was unmitigated. It was Snoke's voice who reached out then imploring him to help her harness that seething malice. As they sat together that night he nervously took the opportunity as Eris sat across him with her lightsaber deep in contemplation._

" _I could help you. We could train every morning with the blade. I could show things..."_

" _No, I don't think so." She replied quietly concentrated on the silver glimmer of the saber._

" _You'll never get any better just practicing the way Uncle Luke shows you. He lets you fend off your opponents and doesn't bother telling you-"_

" _Telling me what I already know." She met eyes with him, "I'm weak, Ben. If I hadn't been so determined to prove that I'm strong I could have beaten Curway in my own way."_

" _You're own way won't work every single time!" He trembled feeling Snoke push him to get to her, "You have to be willing to do whatever it takes. You were almost there. I felt it."_

 _Eris's eyes narrowed and firm tone came from her that he had never heard before,_

" _Don't pretend I don't know where this is coming from."_

 _Ben didn't answer. Eris stood irate of his silence._

" _I hear the two of you. Not always, but sometimes. The lies that he tells you about the force, about your Uncle, and about Darth Vader."_

 _He went to protest._

" _Don't you dare pretend to not know what I'm talking about!" Eris began to shake and everything in his room seemed to freeze-even the fire-perfectly frozen in time and place, " I hear you whimper conflicted in the night. He comforts you with falcality and obscure promises about power. I can feel you on the sparring field. How he encourages your fury and brutality where Master Luke scornes you."_

 _The fire resumed to crackle. Snoke chuckled in his head, "What a fiery jedi."_

" _Why haven't you said anything." His voice intimate in tone, "To…. my uncle."_

 _Eris stepped towards the door, and Ben reached out to stop her but felt himself stationed._

" _Maybe because I know Ben Solo will win in the end, or maybe I'm just a foolish girl in love."_

 _She left him there with those eyes of pain and perception._


	9. Convseration

They felt a magnetic pulse reverberate between them like an old tool being dusted and reused again. He deactivated the saber unwilling to risk a slip of the hand or of mind. Eris looked at him now with a tearful expression-she had recalled the same memory. Ben remembered what it felt like to comfort her, but Kylo was not placated with her plan and his current situation-; he was being ripped apart once more. They were interrupted by a StewJon commander rushing towards Eris.  
"My lady, you have an urgent call in the council chambers!" The fit man stopped to bow quickly to her.

"From whom?"

"General Leia Organa of the Resistance. She is desperate to speak with you."

Eris eyed Ben for a reaction, but he was more interested in the Commander who looked rather familiar and like him in stature-; who had a rather sparkle in his eye for the princess.

"Thank you Commander." Eris began walking away Ben in toe.

"So am I to remain invisible to everyone?" He asked stalking her into the council chamber.

"Would you like your mother to see you?" She asked gently before accepting the holocom.

She knew he didn't want to be seen by her, the rhetorical question hung in the air as General Organa appeared before them a bit disheveled but always regal.

"General it is good to see you still standing." Eris greeted with a smile.

Leia took a moment to speak,

"And you Princess." the General seemed to be searching the space behind her where Ben stood invisible and mute, "I heard a rumor that came across our communications line…" Eris could feel the pain within the mother's voice, "That the First Order has been dismantled." she chose her words carefully.

"Their high command is imprisoned here on StewJon. Remaining destroyers in our system have had their fuel syphoned and their light space capabilities crippled."

"You understand StewJon now has now after all this time taken a stance in all of this." Leia noted.

"Perhaps. I would invite you hear to see for yourself but as I understand it the resistance is in tatters, so I would ask you to reach out to your old contacts. I'm not a politician and I'm not a member of your resistance so I don't have the knowledge of what to do beyond what has been done.I leave the fate of the galaxy to your next moves."

General Leia hesisted for a moment,

"Is…" she sighed with building circumvention, "Dammit, Eris give this old woman some peace of mind."

"He's dead General." She answered without reluctance.

Ben watched his mother crumple and reform in a matter of seconds. He could feel the anguish aggrandize within her balanced with a sense of peace.

"It's odd that you were the one to do it." She managed after awhile.

"Please keep me updated on your organizational plans. StewJon will no longer remain silent on the matter of galactic welfare." Eris ended the transmission clutching her head. The combined disharmony of Leia and Ben's feelings caused her head to spin.

"H-how did my mother know of you?" He asked softly.

"She came to StewJon after the temple burned," Eris started throwing them into a recollection.

Ben watched his mother walk into the throne room before Eris's father. General Organa was full of passion as she tried to incite the King into joining the resistance to rid the galaxy of the First Order in memory of his child. When the King refused she demanded an answer. Reluctantly, he showed General Organa to Eris's room where she lay up in a lull. Leia Organa reached out to her but Eris would not pain the woman with the truth of her son's atrocity. Before leaving Eris put a hand on top of the General's to empathize with her, and to make her understand no one must know of the survivors not even her devastated brother.

"That commander… was one of the two you saved. Isn't he?"

"Yes, Commander Pater was one of them. He elected to stay here. The other went home if your curious." Eris started to leave the council chamber, "I don't know about you but I'm due for some sleep."

He felt dizzy and complacent as he followed her.


	10. The Duality

Over the next day no matter where Kylo went he was like a ghost in the palace. Even without Eris as his shadow she had marked him to appear non existent to everyone on the planet it seemed. He was glad she didn't force him to stay in her radar, but that also showed him how powerful her grasp truly was. The palace was open to him,however, any time he made an attempt to leave the boundary it became a maze in his mind. Soon he began to explore finding himself able to slip past guards and past security scanners-; how did that make it past accomplished princess? He found himself in the StewJon dungeon where General Hux was placed stewing in defeat.

"Hux," Kylo had forgotten the inability to converse with anyone but Eris. Despite that the General looked up fear plaquing him. Kylo picked up a rock and chucked it at the rabbit of a man who took the pebble and cautiously threw it back.

"W-whose there?" Armitage stuttered.

Kylo aimed ready to strike his forehead with the rock, but was instead struck by inspiration. He etched into the cell wall "I am not dead."

Hux flustered stood, "I will not be tormented like this!"

He sighed with frustration and reached out with his hand. The force took Hux by surprise as it drew him to the wall face first continually tapping his head against it to elicit repetition.

"Alright! Alright!" Hux squealed, "And what am I supposed to do about it!"  
The word 'plan' became engraved in the wall.

Eris stood over the training grounds. Nostalgia always afflicted her watching the StewJon guard train and now with Ben standing across the field also watching it was like being back on Yavin 4. A female guard let out a yelp of pain after being taken to the ground by a much larger comrade. Eris stepped down to the field holding out a hand to the officer.

"I will get stronger for next time Princess." the woman replied ashamed.

"I don't need you to be stronger Tikka. I need you to win in your own way." Eris took her place on the mat, "Officer Vulcan." They bowed to each other.

A meaty fist came forward, and Eris took a paltry step to the side grabbing on to his wrist as he followed through with the punch and used his forward momentum to take him stumbling forward. Vulcan was slow to turn around and recover. Eris glided around the mat tiring out her opponent.

Each uppercut or lunge was accurately eluded until the officer conceded.

"Strength does not merely come from brute force. I want you all to remember this as you train." She dismissed them while catching Ben's eye. He joined her down on the mats.

"That way won't always work you know."

"You act as though I am ignorant to the way combat works."

"Because you are. You use your mind games to get what you want. In real combat you would be shredded, and so would that woman."

Eris stepped to the equipment storage bringing out two blunted swords.

"Why don't we find out."

"Scared to face me truly." His hand on his lightsaber, "Scared to lose."

Eris studied him carefully,

"If you wish to duel, you know the rules. I will not yield my life for your freedom." She held out a gentle hand into the air calling forth her saber which flew forth from her room. Ignited Eris stepped forward twirling it in her hand steady and practiced.

"I may have shown you somethings, but I didn't show you everything." She took a balanced stance before him.

Kylo's first few clashes were a test. She wasn't unsteady or bendable as he had known her to be. Eris was firm against him-powerful, and it rather excited him. He was going to let her do all the work as he refused to take aggressive charges against her. There was something stirring that he knew he could bring forth.

"I'm surprised you so easily lied to my mother." he took a small leap backwards as if to fade but immediately leaped back to her collide with her blade again.

"You think all this has been easy?" She asked chidley pushing her saber vigorously against his.

"You make it appear that way." Kylo taunted passing forward on her, "It's almost as if you've enjoyed all of it."

Eris soul burned with repugnance and her upward slash came unexpected to him, but not unavoidable. The next attacks came in quick succession. She had become nimble and quick to strike with the force acting as her needed muscle.

"I have done what was necessary!" she breathed wearily, "Sorry I decided to spare your life in the process." she took a step across pushing him further and further back.

"What kind of life does a ghost have?" He asked in bitterness.

This caught her off guard, and Kylo took full advantage sweeping a leg under her. To avoid self infliction from the falling she inactivated the saber planning to reactivate it immediately upon hitting the ground, but it was too late. He was on top of her wrestling to get her's away from her.

"Eris, stop this!" His words a mirror.

She did stop looking up at him a set of fearless eyes, "Go on then."


	11. Life

"If you insist."

Kylo replied fervently impacting his lips upon hers. It was a hot and earnest kiss opposite the gentle and playful kissing they had exchanged those years ago. She couldn't hide it from him-it set a light the torch she had been carrying for him. He tossed the saber aside bringing her fully to him. To him she felt moldable- until know he was certain the light held it's grips on her fully- but now… oh now he could sense the turmoil he was urging towards her well-mannered surface. She did kiss him back giving in to the mess of it all- it was better than the alternative he could have taken, killing her. A sudden movement took them away from each other. Commander Pater was descending the steps to the training mats,

"My lady, are you alright!" he called in a panic.

Kylo slapped a hand over her mouth,

"If he can't see me how are you going to explain this?"

She writhed underneath him, which she was sure gave the appearance of a seizure to the approaching commander. In a panic Eris knocked heads forcefully with him making sure her seal of the force would still remain in tact.

When Kylo Ren woke he was still on the training mats, but Eris was gone. He held his head cursing himself for her always inevitable quick thinking- something he truly envied.

"I know you're there." a voice said in the darkness.

He sat up seeing a figure meditating on a mat closest to him.

"I knew she couldn't kill you." the figure said full of melancholy, "You two always had a grip on each other."

"Commander," Kylo aid slowly searching for his saber, "Can you hear me?"

"Hear and see you, unfortunately." He gripped, "Looking for this?" Commander Pater produced his lightsaber.

"And I suppose you think you can kill me?" Kylo tried to hide his laughter.

The deactivated saber was thrown into his hands, "I'm not senseless." The Commander admitted, "But I've seen Eris come too far and work too hard to have you mess everything up inside of her again, so I'm going to give you what you want. A way off this planet."

"You're a little young for her you know." Kylo could feel the embarrassment rise in the boy.

"It's not about that." was all Pater could manage, "Do you want off the planet or not?"

"Every time I try to leave the palace it becomes a maze. How do you expect to get past her mind tricks."

"It becomes a maze in your mind. In reality your walking into a wall or in place but if you had a guide, and could get far enough out of her reach."  
"She would never let that happen."

"Have you ever heard of the King's legendary parties?" Pater seemde to grin, "Official ones, Eris is required to attend and sometimes she and her brother ...well they get into competition."

Kylo's eyebrow twitched in disbelief.

"It's true! One time they went head to head until they both passed out. Their both stubborn freaks of nature." He couldn't help but snicker at the memory.

"How long will it take you to arrange this sort of thing?" Kylo pressed.

"Have you met Kvasir? With his reputation it'll be the day after tomorrow."

"Fine, but there's some baggage I want to bring with me down from the dungeons."  
"Then you best figure out a way to do it, and quick." Commander Pater turned to leave, " Once you leave, you never come back- you - the First Order- StewJon will return to its rightful place as a neutral system."

"Sure, kid." Kylo almost cringed at his father's voice radiating from him.

That night he went to visit Hux.

Eris woke in her room with a medic stationed close by. She waved him away sensing Kylo still within the palace boundary gave her relief. That relief was short lived as her brother burst through the doors.

"Sister!" He bellowed, "I hear you had a fainting spell."  
"I'm fine," she shifted up holding the throbbing bruise on her scar.

Kvasir sat on her bed with an ample trademark grin upon his face,

"I'm glad to hear so because we are throwing a festival!"  
Eris groaned throwing herself back into the cushions with great bereft. He patted a hand on her bed,

"Come now! We must celebrate the great accomplishment of peace!"

"Kas, you realize an endless party is not what the system needs right now." Eris replied.

"You are work too hard and play not enough dear sister. I fear you may die of the force plaque."

"The force plaque?" She dared to ask.

"You are not a jedi, Eris." Kvasir's tone changed to a more genuine than playful, "I know that fact stings a bit, but Luke Skywalker was the last jedi and I hate to see you throw your life away to such rigid ideals. You get to enjoy life big sister not just have a life."

The King rose actually bearing his stature for once,

"I shall see you tomorrow eve ready to enjoy life- that is an order."

* * *

Merry Christmas!

Thought I would turn up the heat a little bit ;)

Here are some facts in case you missed them

all of my OC characters have the names of mythological gods

Eris-Goddess of Chaos

Kvasir - God of Mead and good times

Vulcan- God of metal and fire

Prater- God of Death

Tikka- synonym or common name for forest nymph


	12. Baggage

Kylo could feel Eris self consciousness pulsate behind the grand doors from the palace to the garden, where the festival's main stage was located. He could hear her tell herself how much she hated formal introductions and more so how much she hated dresses. One of the very first things Eris did when she arrived on Yarvin 4 for training was burn all the dresses her mother made her pack. When the doors opened Kylo couldn't have had a more pressing reminder of how opposite they were-he loved her in dresses or at least this dress in particular. It was a deep maroon, the color of royalty on StewJon, a free flowing light material fitted with a golden belt under her bust. She wore sandals instead of combat boots and her hair laid down in ringlets rather than up and placated. The King made a loud but short speech commencing the festival. Kylo noticed Pater close between the King and Eris handing them both a tankard to start. Eris looked at the drink momentary conflicted until her brother gave her an eye where she promptly drained the glass shoving back into Pater's hands. Pater slyly nodded to him, as the siblings progressed to more drinks. Kylo wanted to stay away, but he wondered if to do so would insite suspicion. Pater turned away as he approached Eris who sat upright on a lounge- now on her fifth tankard, Kvasir on his sixth. She acknowledged him with a nod.

"Are jedi's allowed to drink?" Kylo jested sitting next to her, "Isn't it forbidden in one of your precious texts?"

"You know," She hid a hiccup in her hand, "If you would have read some of them maybe you would have had some clarification. And I'm not a jedi." Eris admitted dejectedly.

"Then why do all this?" He motioned to himself.

She took a long drink finishing her sixth drink to match up with her brother, and stood from the lounge,

"Because I know right from wrong."

Eris walked away from him and he wanted to follow but a firm hand came on to his shoulder,

"I'd keep a distance and make sure you're baggage is ready to go." Prater stepped past him nodding to another Commander who was near the King.

"I think we all remember two years ago," the Commander brayed to the crowd, "When our fearless leaders took each other on in the only test of bravery and stupidity we all know and love."

Eris started to shake her head despite yells of both encouragement and cowardice. Kvasir picked up two tankards draining them with a viral cry. Kylo watched amused and waiting for Eris to surrender after every turn was matched. They began to scale into the double digits.

"We need to go." Pater said quietly.

Kylo shook him off, "My baggage will be here soon, and it'll be even easier when she's passed out wouldn't you agree?"

Pater despondent, agreed.

Don't think because I've had a bit to drink means by any.. Means you can leave Eris reached out to him reinforcing her powers grip. They were on their forty-fifth tankard. He didn't reply he only followed Pater as the crowd grew larger, the voices grew more distracting and no one could keep track of anyone- even the competitors.

"Don't get excited." Pater put a hand on his shoulder as they began to descend the palace boundary.

It felt like a lifetime of walking the same path, but finally the surroundings barely fizzled. A dusted freighter stood in the docking bay.

"That's the escape plan." Kylo said dryly.

"It's what we've been using to syphon the fuel from the destroyers no one will question it."

The boarded with Pater in the captain's chair.

"I am an excellent pilot so you know." Kylo informed him.

"You wouldn't be able to clear the planet's shield," the commander replied and for a moment he turned curious about the occupancy of the freighter.

"I'm keeping myself and my baggage off their radar you just focus on getting us out like you promised." Kylo directed.

"Commander Pater access level 4 exiting planet atmosphere." he announced ever so calmly.

"Hey! Commander Pater, its Captain Uran!" the voice over the comms buzzed.

"Heyy Captain," Pater friendly greeted while gritting his teeth.

"Hey hey did you ask the princess to marry you yet?" the captain broke out in laughter.

Pater could feel Kylo's frustration rise.

"I'll see you later for a pint Uran." he ended comms.

"So how exactly do you expect to get away with this?" Kylo asked as they left the planet's shield defences, "Eris will be livid."

"I have a King's pardon," He flashed a ruby ring, "For my service to StewJon in returning us to a neutral system as his father and that father before has instructed. Yes, Eris will be furious, but it's worth it."

"Man, that will definitely put a damper on your wedding plans." Kylo snickered, "There that one." He pointed a hand to a slim but capable destroyer.

Pater landed them within the bay, only a battalion of storm troopers were stationed at the arrival, "You have enough fuel for one jump into light speed." Prater said opening the door, "I suggest you and your baggage get as far away from here as possible."

Kylo descended from the freighter allowing an invisible Hux to slip by him first. He turned to the open freighter door,

"How rude to call the woman you love baggage."

It was then General Hux became visible slogging the senseless out cold princess over his shoulder, "Oh you meant the General, then yes I agree to that, but comes in handy sometimes."

The storm troopers began firing upon the defenseless freighter, all he could do was retreat with the most colossal bearing of betrayal he's ever known


End file.
